Y tuve la certeza
by Hermi12
Summary: «Seguí las curvas de su silueta con la mirada [...] Su suave cabello verde ondeaba al roce con la brisa nocturna.» Romnace, romance y mas romance! xD Minific. Muy cortito. R/R plis!!!!!


Estábamos acampando en el Gran Cañón, como desde hacía varios días, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Las estrellas y la Luna dominaban el cielo mientras yo fingía dormir, cuando sólo podía evocar su dulce rostro y su risa cristalina a mi mente.  
  
Escuché un ruido y abrí los ojos para ver qué lo había provocado. Todos mis músculos se tensaron al ver que era ella que, por lo visto, no podía dormir y se había levantado a estirar las piernas.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Seguí las curvas de su silueta con la mirada y se me empañaron los ojos en lágrimas tan sólo de pensar en tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla... ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?  
  
Su suave cabello verde ondeaba al roce con la brisa nocturna.  
  
Me ladeé ligeramente para verla mejor, pero ella no notó el ruido. Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, contemplando las estrellas, que refulgían como sus ojos cuando estaba feliz.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, entonces vi brillar sus mejillas y me percaté de que lloraba. Sentí el impulso de saltar de mi lecho para consolarla, pero no lo hice, no sé por qué. Separé mi mirada de su figura y contemplé la luna llena. Mientras me sumía en la desdicha del amor no correspondido, oí débilmente su dulce voz y la volví a mirar.  
  
- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué siempre nos enamoramos de quién nunca nos corresponderá? - Murmuró.  
  
Agucé el oído al máximo. Si ella no me quería, quería saber al menos el nombre del que me la quitaría.  
  
- Li... ¿por qué tuvimos que conocernos de esta manera?  
  
Cuando escuché mi nombre creí que el corazón se me había parado, pero recordé que ya lo había hecho hacía muchos años. Habría corrido a abrazarla de no ser porque siguió murmurando.  
  
- Mi amado Li...  
  
Me sentí realmente vivo al oír aquello. Olas de felicidad recorrieron mis entrañas sin vida. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...  
  
Me levanté del saco de dormir sigilosamente y me acerqué a ella sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.  
  
- Jun... - susurré una vez estaba detrás de ella.  
  
Su cuerpo tembló violentamente y se limpió las lágrimas antes de levantarse y mirarme a los ojos.  
  
- Li Pyron... - susurró, y su voz se quebró -. ¿Qué haces despierto?  
  
- No podía dormir... ¿Y tú? Deberías descansar, mañana vamos a andar mucho...  
  
- Yo tampoco podía dormir. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? - Preguntó con temor.  
  
- Pues... el suficiente - se le abrieron mucho los ojos y su rostro enrojeció más de lo que estaba ya.  
  
Sonreí por dentro, aunque mi semblante permanecía serio.  
  
- ¿Lo has oído... todo? - Preguntó cuando se recuperó del impacto.  
  
- Sí, Jun... Todo.  
  
Cogí su mano derecha entre las mías y noté su calor. Estaba temblando.  
  
- Li... Escucha...  
  
- Shh... No hay nada que escuchar... - susurré.  
  
Acaricié sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, luego sus mejillas y, finalizando mi recorrido, su pelo.  
  
No me atrevía a besarla. Pensaba que le resultaría repugnante. En ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, antes de que me diera tiempo de sorprenderme, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.  
  
- Li... No sabes cuanto te quiero, y no sabes cuanto he intentado dejar de quererte. Pero no he podido, te amo demasiado. Me da igual que estés muerto y que lo estés por mi culpa. Pero supongo que a ti eso no te dará igual... Sé que me odias, Li, y te entiendo. Yo arruiné tu vida y... - se le quebró la voz y empezó a sollozar.  
  
- Jun, cállate.  
  
Mi cortante respuesta a su torrente de sentimientos la dejó helada.  
  
- Ódiame, Li Pyron. Me lo merezco - sollozó simplemente.  
  
Me separé un poco de ella, le cogí la cara con las manos y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos.  
  
- Eso jamás, Jun. Te amo con todo mi ser. Te amo desde el día en que Yoh Asakura me liberó de la esclavitud.  
  
A sus ya abundantes lágrimas se sumaron otras nuevas. Y en ese momento vi mi oportunidad.  
  
Agaché el torso y uní mis labios a los suyos. Hacía años que no besaba a una mujer, y nunca besé a ninguna como a Jun. Todos mis sentimientos los deposité en ese beso, que ella correspondió con igual cariño.  
  
Pasados unos minutos me separé para que los dos cogiéramos aire.  
  
Abrí los ojos y me sorprendió ver que ella los seguía teniendo cerrados.  
  
- Jun, ¿pasa algo?  
  
- ¿Eh?... No, nada. Es sólo que, si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar.  
  
Sonreí ante esa idea que me pareció infantil a la par que hermosa. Delicadamente le abrí los párpados.  
  
- Esto es tan real como el amor que me inunda cada vez que te miro a los ojos.  
  
Por respuesta, sonrió y volvió a unir el beso.  
  
- ¿Podéis hacer eso en otra parte? Estoy intentando dormir - dijo una voz ácida a mi espalda.  
  
Me separé de Jun como si me hubiera dado una descarga y me volví.  
  
Anna Kyôyama estaba allí, de pié, despeinada y con los brazos cruzados. Con su típica mirada fría.  
  
- ¡Anna! - Exclamó Jun -. ¡Perdona! Nosotros sólo... Él...  
  
- No te pido que me des explicaciones. Sólo quiero dormir.  
  
Lo dijo de una manera que no pude menos que reír. Anna arqueó una ceja y Jun se sumó a mí.  
  
- ¡Menuda nochecita! - Masculló la rubia antes de volver a meterse en su saco de dormir.  
  
Nuestras risas despertaron a los demás, que gruñían adormecidos y enfadados, o simplemente adormecidos, o sólo extrañados. Paramos de reír para encontrarnos con las cabezas de nuestros amigos. Todos con el ceño fruncido menos tres: Manta, que seguía durmiendo; Tamao, que sólo estaba extrañada; y Yoh, que sonreía.  
  
- ¿¡No creéis que no son horas para reírse!? - Gruñó Horo-Horo.  
  
- ¡Todas son buenas horas para reír, chico! - Gritó Chocolove. Con lo cual consiguió un puñetazo de parte del norteño.  
  
- Jun, ya verás cuando se entere mamá... - dijo Ren acostándose de nuevo.  
  
Todos soltamos una carcajada, y nosotros dos fuimos a acostarnos.  
  
- Buenas noches a todos - dije.  
  
- Que durmáis bien - dijo Jun.  
  
- Ya me lo contarás mañana, Li - dijo Yoh riendo.  
  
Y yo sonreí. Sonreí porque la tenía a ella, sonreí porque tenía a mis amigos... Y tuve la certeza de que seguía vivo.  
  
FIN 


End file.
